A gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section and an exhaust section. In operation, the compressor section may induct ambient air and compress it The compressed air from the compressor section enters one or more combustors in the combustor section The compressed air is mixed with the fuel in the combustors, and the air-fuel mixture can be burned in the combustors to form a hot working gas. The hot working gas is routed to the turbine section where it is expanded through alternating rows of stationary airfoils and rotating airfoils and used to generate power that can drive a rotor. The expanded gas may then exit the engine through the exhaust section.
During operation of the engine, various components in the engine are subjected mechanical and thermal stresses that may reduce the mechanical integrity of the components over a period of engine operating time In the compressor section, areas of the rotor that are not covered by the blades may be protected by thermal shields. The thermal shields are typically formed as segments supported at individual mounting points on the rotor for retaining the segments in circumferential and radial positions around the circumference of the rotor.